


Which Hogwarts House Are You?

by MissTheOldYou



Series: Top Corner Drabbles [4]
Category: Top Corner
Genre: Buzzfeed Quiz, Cute Ahn Si Joon, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pining Heo Do Hyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28510020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTheOldYou/pseuds/MissTheOldYou
Summary: Drabble of if Do Hyung found out his Hogwarts house during a 3 A.M sleep over with Si Joon.
Relationships: Heo Do Hyung/ Ahn Si Joon
Series: Top Corner Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087943





	Which Hogwarts House Are You?

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Top Corner manga nor do I own these characters, this is purely fanfiction :)

Note to self: Do not spend the night at your crush's home and then proceed to stay up past two in the morning unless you are willing to embarrass yourself. Do Hyung wished he knew this before accepting Si Joon's invitation.

First off, who could blame him? How could Do Hyung say no to the puppy dog eyes that Si Joon was pleading with during such invitation? There was no way. Si Joon held too much power in his chubby cheeks and golden eyes, it should be illegal. At least, that's how Do Hyung felt.

He was excited and nervous to be spending the night at his teammate's home, he'd been inside only a handful of times and that was just to pick up Si Joon for extra practices. Never had he seen the other's bedroom. Which honestly shouldn't be a big deal but Do Hyung often found himself wondering about mundane things that had to do with Si Joon.

What is his favorite color? What does his bedroom look like? What would he look like when Do Hyung finally pushed him down on the be- fuck. He found that it was a little too common of an occurrence where he'd have to stop himself from thinking such things about the smaller. He figured that at least one of those questions would be answered by agreeing to hang out.

Now, there he lay belly down on top of Si Joon's deep purple bedspread answering buzzfeed questions to find out which Hogwarts house he'd be in. It was three in the morning but neither boys were tired, Do Hyung couldn't tell it if was the multiple cans of soda or just the adrenaline of being near his crush that's kept him up this long.

"What the hell?" He resisted the urge to shut the laptop where his quiz results were displayed. "There's no way I'm a fucking Hufflepuff!"

Laughter bubbled up and passed through Si Joon's pink lips, the sound was infectious. Soon enough both boys were cackling in the dead of night only illuminated by the slight glow of the computer screen in front of each other.

"I knew you had a soft side somewhere! It's gotta be true, they got mine right after all." The smaller boy reached next to him and pinched the other's cheeks, causing them to heat up.

"Well not everyone is a freaky genius like you! Everybody and their mothers knew you were gonna get Ravenclaw. Nerd."Do Hyung decided to level up their playful violence with a swift shoulder check. "Not my fault if the stupid computer got my results wrong. Even you said that you thought I'd be either a Gryffindor or a Slytherin and how often are you wrong? Huh?"

"Okay so I didn't guess your house right, sue me." A playful smile made its home on Si Joon's face. "I don't think the test is wrong anyway."

"There were no cool Hufflepuff characters! They were all just crybaby soft boys and we both know I'm a fucking bad ass. I'll fist fight at the drop of a dime and you know it too, Si Joon!"

Both boys would later claim that the other started it, but somehow they found themselves wrestling with one another on the bed. Headlocks and armlocks followed suit, accompanied by 'accidental' kicks and scratches from each other. Giggles and grunts were exchanged until finally Do Hyung had his opportunity to pin his teammate.

Si Joon lay on his back straddled by the larger boy. His wrists were pinned above his head by the other and all he could do was try to squirm his lower half.

The room went almost silent, only the sounds of each other catching their breaths. Both were lightly panting with a light layer of sweat on their brows.

"Do Hyung?" Si Joon whispered.

"Yeah, Si Joon?" He replied.

"You can be both, y'know?" He paused, making eye contact with his blue ones. "You can be strong and caring. Hufflepuff are hardworking, and loyal, and fair, and they're caring too. Those are all traits I think of for you too."

"Okay... I'll take your word for it, doesn't matter to me anyway." Do Hyung muttered while trying to avoid eye contact with he other. He secretly was very happy that Si Joon felt that way about him.

"Besides, Cedric Diggory was pretty badass too."


End file.
